


You're Holy to Me

by Binary_Sunset



Series: Shipping Off to Boston [1]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BU Professor Oliver, Bars and Pubs, Berklee Student!Elio, Elio is 18, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, I've lovingly been referring this as my "Boston Trash AU", IHOP, M/M, Morning After, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binary_Sunset/pseuds/Binary_Sunset
Summary: After successfully finishing his midterms, Elio uses his new fake ID to go to a bar to celebrate. It ends up being a night he'll never forget.





	You're Holy to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, the moment that Oliver mentioned he was from New England, I literally laughed out loud. Armie, I love you, but that is NOT an accent from anywhere in New England, and I honestly thought he was British. So I seeked to remedy that.
> 
> Please enjoy this shameless love letter to my hometown.
> 
> Also for the record, while it's in Cambridge and not Boston, the IHOP in Central Square is the best IHOP and no one can tell me otherwise.
> 
> Title shamelessly taken from [Church](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l3vbvF8bQfI) by Fall Out Boy, which I listened to on repeat while writing this. And you can't tell me Elio didn't wear [this shirt](https://78.media.tumblr.com/9fc6ec6af690329c11ade0c2db999e9c/tumblr_inline_p39wnbYGnR1uerk0b_540.png) while clubbing.

There was something so suffocating about coming to a new country where so much of his freedom was stripped away. He was eighteen. He could vote, he could drive, he could pay his own taxes. There was no reason why he couldn’t help himself a glass of wine or two at a local bar, especially since he’d been drinking in Italy since he was in high school.

So he’d gotten himself a fake ID before midterms and decided he’d celebrate by going out once they were over.

Which was precisely how he ended up at the counter, sipping on a peach daiquiri and hoping to maybe pick somebody up. If not, then at least he could get drunk and make a fool of himself.

He was halfway through his second daiquiri when a voice rang out over the music.  “This seat taken?”

Elio turned around and took a sip of his drink. He looked the stranger over.

The man was a little older than Elio, probably old enough to be one of his father’s graduate students. And god, he was handsome. Chiseled features, blond hair neatly styled, and his shirt unbuttoned to show off a few wisps of chest hair, it was like something out of Elio’s wet dreams.

Honestly, just getting to meet him was well worth the price of admission.

Still, he played coy and pretended to think it over for a few moments before speaking. “For you? Absolutely not.”

The stranger lifted his long legs over the stool and took a seat. He casually rested an arm on the counter and turned to face Elio. “So, do I get to know your name?”

Despite the fact that the stool he was sitting on was no further than the one on the other side of Elio, having a body there suddenly felt very intimate. It certainly wasn’t unwelcome, though, especially in this company.

“Only if I get to know yours. It’s only fair.”

He chuckled at that. “My name is Oliver.”

“Elio.” He looked towards the counter and noticed Oliver’s empty hands. “Can I buy you a drink?”

“Would you believe I was about to ask you the same thing?” He leaned in a bit closer, to the point where Elio could clearly see the colour of his eyes in the dim light. They were a clear, reflective blue, and he wanted to look into them forever and pick out all the little details hiding in them. “Just order me a hard cider. I’ll pick up the tab.”

“Such a gentleman you are.” He took a longer sip from his daiquiri. “Mind if I ask where you work?”

“BU. I’m a professor of Ancient Greek studies. Half the reason I’m here is because I knew I’d be grading term papers tomorrow morning.”

Elio looked him over again. Oliver couldn’t have been older than twenty-five, _maybe_ twenty-six if he pushed it. “Aren’t you a little young to be a professor?”

Oliver leaned forward and lowered his voice. “Aren’t _you_ a little young to be in this bar?”

Elio shrugged. “Only in this country.” He finished off the last of his cocktail and moved the empty glass to the far side of the bar. “I drank all the time in Italy. I know how to hold my liquor.”

“Oh? You’re from Italy?” He hailed the bartender, who quickly passed him a bottle.

“Yeah, my mother is, at least. My father’s American.” Elio gestured to his shirt. “I actually bought this in Milan.”

Oliver reached over and touched the collar of Elio’s shirt, feeling the fabric between gentle, deft fingers. “Do you speak any Italian?”

“ _Voglio che tu mi porti a casa e mi baci finché non riesco a respirare._ Is that good enough for you?”

He laughed. “I’m sure it would be if I understood what you said.” He trailed his fingers down Elio’s chest before returning it to his bottle. “It sounds beautiful, though. When you speak it.”

Elio reached out and touched Oliver’s cheek. “I can do other things with my mouth too, you know.” He leaned in, bringing his face so close to Oliver’s he could almost feel his breath.

Oliver’s eyes flicked towards Elio’s lips before meeting his gaze. “Like what?”

Elio leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Oliver’s. They were slightly chapped and tasted of sweet apples and a slight burn of alcohol. The kiss stayed chaste, neither taking the risk of exploring the other’s mouth _quite_ yet.

Elio felt Oliver’s arm snake around his waist and settle his hand at the small of his back. He let out a barely audible noise of surprise and backed away.

Oliver quickly took his hand away. “Too much?”

“No you’re…” He gently ran his thumb over the other man’s cheekbone. “You’re fine. Just wasn’t expecting it, that’s all.”

Oliver reached over and gently ran a hand through Elio’s hair. “If that’s the case, I’d like to take you home with me.”

Elio leaned forward, almost touching his forehead to Oliver’s. “I would love that,” he muttered, his voice low and barely audible above the music. “I would love that so much.”

 

•••

 

Oliver’s apartment was a short subway ride away, which Elio with Oliver’s hand resting on his thigh, just high enough that he knew it couldn’t be incidental. He’d never done anything like this, slept with a person he’d only just met, and the thought of it had his heart racing, though whether that was from excitement or nerves, he wasn’t sure.

Once they’d arrived in his apartment, Oliver’s hands were immediately at Elio’s waist (something that his cock definitely took a vested interest in) and his lips on his neck.

Elio let out a groan as he let himself be pressed against the front door. “Shit, Oliver, you get to work fast.”

“Not every day I get to have someone so pretty come home with me.” He pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Can I kiss you, pretty boy?”

“You can do more than just that.”

“God, do I want to.” He planted another kiss just beneath Elio’s ear. “I’ll do so many things to you, if you let me.” Oliver pressed himself up against Elio, who could feel the man’s growing erection against his thigh.

Elio wrapped his arms around Oliver, bringing them closer, as Oliver placed a searing kiss to his lips. Where the kiss in the bar had been mostly chaste, Oliver wasn’t bothering to waste a moment now, his tongue carefully probing the inside of Elio’s mouth. He accompanied it with a quick thrust against Elio, who groaned at the friction.

Oliver drew back and slid his thigh up against Elio’s cock, eliciting another moan from him. “I love all those pretty noises you’re making for me.” He brought his hands to the front of Elio’s pants and slipped his fingers just past the waistband. “Can I suck you off right here or do you want to head over to the bedroom?”

“If you don’t blow me right now, I think I’m going to die.”

Oliver let out a chuckle. “Alright, alright. I won’t tease you anymore. Kid like you would probably come in your pants if I gave you any more attention, anyway.”

Elio was going to protest and let Oliver know that he was _not_ a kid and would last sufficiently long, thank you very much, when he suddenly gave his pants and boxers a quick tug and freed his cock. It hit the cool air of the apartment and Elio bucked desperately, trying to get some friction.

The man spat in his palm and started to jerk Elio off, coaxing his cock to full hardness. Elio was expecting some sort of comment on his dick, but instead Oliver dove down and wrapped his lips around the head of his cock.

God, his mouth was good, warm and wet around his sensitive tip. Elio groaned and fisted Oliver’s hair.

And then he started to move, and Elio saw fucking _stars_. Every time Oliver bobbed his head, he took a little more into his mouth until he’d had Elio swallowed to the root. He sucked in earnest, then, hollowing his cheeks and using the muscles in his throat to massage his cock.

He could only last so long, and having such a gorgeous man lovingly working his dick sure wasn’t helping. When Elio felt himself start to peak, he shouted Oliver’s name and squeezed his eyes shut.

Elio was breathing heavy by the time he came to. His limbs still felt like jelly and his hand was still tangled in Oliver’s hair, though his grip had loosened some.

And Oliver? Oliver was beautiful. His lips were swollen from sucking Elio’s cock and his pupils were blown wide with lust. There was even a few drops of cum at the seam of his lips, left over from Elio’s release. His tongue darted out to catch them as he stood up to meet Elio at eye level.

“Are you okay?” he asked, and Elio only just now realised that his blissed-out state probably looked a bit concerning from an outsider’s perspective.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just need a moment.” He wrapped his arms around Oliver’s shoulders and breathed in his scent: sweat and sex and just a hint of cheap cologne.

He felt Oliver tuck him back into his pants and pull them up. “I’m gonna bring you to the bedroom and if you still need some time, I’ll grab you a glass of water, alright?”

Elio nodded. “Sorry, I didn’t think that would take so much out of me. I really don’t want to leave you out, though.”

“It’s fine, I’ll take it as an IOU. I can take care of myself tonight if you’re not up to it.”

It wasn’t a second later that Elio felt himself be swept off his feet and cradled against Oliver’s solid chest. Had he been more awake, he would’ve made some sort of snarky comment about being able to walk himself, but he was just grateful for the assistance, since his legs felt like jelly.

Once Oliver gently tapped the bedroom door open with his foot, Elio was in awe.

The bed itself looked wonderful, a massive queen mattress with inviting, plush sheets that were clearly unmade from the morning before. On the other side of the room was a small desk, books and papers strewn about a clear area currently populated by a laptop. On either side of the desk were two massive bookshelves, packed tightly with books of varying thicknesses and ages.

It certainly wasn’t a messy space by any stretch of the imagination, but it looked lived in, and it was immediately familiar and comforting.

Oliver gently put Elio down on the bed before taking a seat beside him. “How’re you feeling?”

“A little better. Your room is really nice.” He leaned over and leaned his head on Oliver’s lap.

The man chuckled and ran his fingers through Elio’s hair. “God, you’re cute.”

Elio straightened and put his arms around Oliver’s neck. “I try my best.” He leaned forward and planted a kiss on Oliver’s cheek, then moved on to his lips.

It started out chaste, but hardly stayed that way for long. Elio took charge, carefully licking into Oliver’s mouth and swallowing the man’s groans as he did so.

That small motion seemed to light something in Oliver. He wrapped his arms around Elio’s waist and brought their bodies so close together it was hard to tell where one ended and the other began.

Oliver was the one who broke the kiss eventually, gently laying a hand on Elio’s cheek. “Are you okay with this?”

“More than just okay.” He traced his hand down Oliver’s side and came to rest at his hip. He let it sit there for a moment before reaching down to cup the man’s cock, now tenting the front of his pants.

Oliver gripped Elio’s shirt and lifted it over his head before tossing it towards the door. He ran the palm of his large hand down Elio’s sternum, his focus intent, like the skin of Elio’s chest was the only thing in the world worthy of his attention. Oliver leaned down to press a couple kisses to Elio’s collarbone before capturing a nipple between his lips.

“Fuck, Oliver,” Elio hissed, feeling his blood start to migrate downward. He bucked his hips upward, finally finding some friction against Oliver’s clothed erection.

As much as that seemed to catch the man’s attention, he was still making his way down Elio’s body, leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses as he went. By the the time he got to the waistband of Elio’s pants, his body and the wonderful friction it gave had shifted away.

“I’m gonna grab some supplies, you just strip, okay?”

Elio nodded and shucked his skinny jeans and boxers off. He laid back and gave his erection a few lazy strokes.

He looked over to see Oliver, now naked, shuffling through his bedside drawer. He came back with a small bottle of lube and a condom, watching as Elio slowly jerked himself to stay hard.

Oliver sat beside him, placing an open-mouthed kiss to the side of his neck. He worked his way up until he reached Elio’s ear and whispered “Are you ready for this?”

“If you don’t fuck me, I’m going to be very disappointed.”

“Oh, that’s the last thing I’d want.” He drizzled a generous amount of lube over his fingers and started to circle Elio’s hole.

He felt himself let out a groan, and tried to relax his muscles to allow Oliver access. It took a few tries, but he was immediately rewarded with Oliver’s prodding finger finally hitting his prostate, eliciting another drawn-out moan.

“God, if this is how you are on my fingers, just imagine how fucking loud you’re gonna be on my cock.” He started to hit that sweet spot again, this time at a quick, almost bruising pace.

“You can give me another,” Elio muttered as soon as he started to see stars.

Oliver nodded and slowly retracted his finger, only to add another lube-slicked digit and scissor them.

Eventually, the fingers were removed and replaced with something thicker and much more blunt. He waited there for a moment, letting Elio get used to the shape of his cock, before slowly easing himself in. He brushed right past Elio’s prostate, teasing it, but not quite pounding it the way he had with his fingers. But now that he was properly inside him, Oliver gripped Elio’s hip with one hand and braced himself with the other, giving him a few shallow thrusts to try and get the right angle. He knew he found it once Elio let out a satisfied moan.

Oliver thrust into him again, getting used to the angle before gripping Elio’s hips and fucking him hard and fast.

Elio couldn’t control himself. He generally wasn’t particularly loud in bed, especially when he was taking care of himself, but Oliver was just masterful at his craft. The angle was _just_ right and the pace was delicious.

Eventually, Oliver took one hand off his hips and gently caressed his face, looking at him again with that same loving expression. “God, you’re so beautiful like this.” It was punctuated by a bitten-back moan.

Elio couldn’t even formulate a response to that. He was so far gone, the only thing tethering him to reality was Oliver, the rest of his perception was completely awash in a wave of pleasure. He could barely let out a strangled moan to alert Oliver before he was coming.

“Fuck.” The man’s thrusts stilled as Elio clenched around him. The sudden change in pressure was enough to set him off as well, spilling into the condom.

Elio laid back, panting, as Oliver exited him, removed the condom, and tied it off. “I still owe you one.”

“Excuse me?” Oliver asked, throwing the condom into the garbage can by his desk.

“You gave me two, but you only had one. I still owe you.”

Oliver rolled over and looked over Elio’s body. “Don’t worry about that. You being here is enough.” He spread his hand over the boy’s chest and slowly worked his way down, eventually working his way down to Elio’s release, just above his belly button. He swiped a finger down one of the ropes of cum and made a show of putting it in his mouth.

Elio chuckled. “I already know you like it. You swallowed it all earlier.”

“I know, I know.” He leaned over and licked a stripe down his abdomen, which Elio couldn’t help but laugh at. He was horribly ticklish, and Oliver’s tongue was enough to set him off.

“I can’t fucking believe you.”

Oliver looked over at Elio and raised an eyebrow. “Can’t I appreciate a job well done?” Before Elio could answer, he leaned down again and continued licking up the boy’s release.

Once he was finished, he straddled Elio and leaned down to kiss him, his mouth now tasting of sweat and skin and cum.

When Oliver finally pulled back, Elio looked him over. “I wasn’t joking, I still really want to make good on that promise.”

“Can’t guarantee I’ll get hard again.”

Elio hummed and stroked his bicep with the pad of his thumb. “That’s fine. I just… really wanna put my mouth on you.”

“Where do you want to put it?” Oliver asked, cradling Elio’s face in his hand.

Elio smirked and ran his hand down Oliver’s back and grabbed one of his ass cheeks. “Figure it out.”

Oliver smiled like the cat who caught the canary, his cock stirring a little as he thought it over. “You’re a _naughty_ little thing, you know that?”

“Oh I know. Why else would I be picking up attractive strangers in bars?” He brought his hand around to Oliver’s front and traced his fingers around the man’s dick, which was quickly hardening with his attention. “Has your brain decided whether or not you want me to eat you out? Because your cock certainly has.”

“I’m all yours, pretty boy.”

Elio teased Oliver’s nipple. “Then lay down and I’ll show you what I can do.”

Oliver chuckled and complied, resting his head on the pillow. He spread his legs, giving Elio a clear view of his hardening cock.

Elio let out a breath before reaching over and carefully grazing the swell of Oliver’s ass. It was truly a beautiful thing to behold, round and firm enough for Elio to dig his fingers into.

He carefully pushed Oliver’s legs up (which the man happily obliged) and spread his cheeks, getting a good look at his hole. He made eye contact with Oliver for a second, before diving in, giving the thing a tentative lick.

That quickly earned him a pleased groan, which kindled something primal in Elio.

He wanted to make Oliver scream.

His kittenish licks turned more intense, biting and sucking at the little furl before it finally opened up to his attentions. Oliver seemed to be enjoying it, if the sounds he was making were anything to go by.

Once it seemed Oliver was open enough, Elio slipped his tongue inside, which earned a throaty “fuck” from the man.

Elio removed his mouth from Oliver and looked him in the eye. “Lube.”

It took the man a moment to process Elio’s request, but soon enough the tube from before was placed right next to him. He drizzled a generous amount on two of his fingers before giving Oliver’s hole his undivided attention. This time, however, as he was fucking him with his tongue, he snuck a finger in as well, feeling around inside Oliver and looking for his sweet spot, lapping at his hole and his perineum all the while.

When he finally hit it, Oliver let out a shuddering groan, his cock jumping to full hardness. Elio drummed his finger against the man’s prostate a couple more times before slipping in a second one as well. As he kept up a similarly aggressive rhythm, he moved his mouth up to suckle on the head of Oliver’s cock.

“Elio, Elio..” he muttered, voice unsteady, as his hands came down into Elio’s hair.

He swallowed down a couple drops of precum before Oliver shot off into his mouth with only a slight tug at his hair as a warning. Elio certainly wasn’t complaining as Oliver filled his mouth with seed.

He pulled off, swallowed, and then wiped off the remainder from his lips with his thumb.

Elio leaned forward, resting his head on the man’s shoulder. It wasn’t horribly comfortable, but it was just nice, being close to someone he’d just given so much pleasure to. And Oliver had clearly enjoyed it, seeing as he was still breathing heavy for a few minutes afterward.

By the time he’d came down from his high, Oliver was running his fingers through Elio’s hair.

“You still look like a fucking mess,” he commented, giving Elio a kiss on the top of his head.

“And whose fault is that?”

Oliver chuckled. “Well, it’s only fair that I give you a chance to clean yourself up, right? I could show you where the bathroom is.”

Elio pressed a kiss to the hollow of Oliver’s neck. “In a minute. I like just laying here with you.”

“Can’t say no to that.” He moved down, gently rubbing circles into Elio’s shoulder blade with his thumb. “Who wouldn’t want a pretty boy like you in bed with them?”

Elio pressed a quick kiss to Oliver’s lips. “I could say the same thing.” He ran his hand over the man’s bicep and let out a low whistle. “I can’t fucking believe you’re a professor. I’d never be able to keep my hands off you.”

Oliver laughed and kissed Elio’s nose. “I’m sure plenty of my students would agree with you.”

“Please don’t fuck your students, I feel like that’s illegal.”

Oliver caressed the boy’s face. “Of course I won’t. I’d much rather sleep with you instead.”

Elio smiled and rested his forehead on Oliver’s chest. “I’d love that. I’d love to do this again.”

Oliver chuckled and rubbed his back. “Stay the night first, then we’ll talk, okay?”

“I can’t argue with that.”

They continued laying on the bed together before Elio finally decided to shower. He told Oliver to stay put and figured out where the shower was. Not that it was particularly difficult, there were only so many doors one could fit into a studio apartment.

His bathroom wasn’t anything to write home about. It was just as comfortably chaotic as the rest of Oliver’s apartment, with the small shower in the corner being the only thing of interest to Elio. He turned on the water and patiently waited for it to warm up, looking around at Oliver’s various shampoos and soaps. They weren’t anything particularly nice, only a few bottles with some store brand soaps and shampoos.

They weren’t great, and Elio found himself wishing he were back in his dorm with all his fancy soaps and lotions, but it was nice to wash the sweat and the scent of sex off of him.

Elio got out of the shower and towelled off his hair, hanging it back up once he was done, opting to just walk over naked.

The room still smelt vaguely of sex, but Oliver had made the bed while he was showering. He was sitting at the centre of the bed wearing only a pair of sweatpants and scrolling through something on his phone.

Elio crept over and sat beside Oliver, laying his head on his shoulder. “I didn’t get the memo that we were getting dressed again.”

“Well, I’m certainly not complaining.” He wrapped his arm around Elio’s waist and brought him close. He kissed Elio’s cheek.

“You want to get to bed soon? I’m fuckin exhausted.”

“Yeah. Just a sec.” He put his phone on the bedside table and turned the light off.

Elio made his way under the covers, pleasantly surprised when Oliver’s strong arms wrapped around his middle and gave a couple kisses to the back of his neck.

With the warm comfort of another body at his back, it wasn’t long before Elio fell into a quiet sleep.

 

•••

 

Elio awoke the next morning to find an empty bed. No note, no residual warmth, just a mess of blankets where Oliver had been last night.

It shouldn’t have made his chest hurt. It wasn’t like they were a couple, they’d just slept together after meeting in a bar. There was no reason for Oliver to stay, especially if there was somewhere he had to be but…

He’d liked him a lot. Elio couldn’t deny that.

He sighed, starting to gather his clothes. It wouldn’t be a terribly long train ride back home, but he cursed himself for not bringing an extra set. He knew he was probably getting laid, there was no reason not to.

Realising his shirt had somehow disappeared overnight, Elio grabbed a random one (probably some sort of sports jersey, but he wasn’t sure which one) from Oliver’s drawers. He’d leave a note apologising and give Oliver his number so he could return it.

He felt for his wallet and his keys in his pants, and, finding that they were still there, walked out of the bedroom.

Elio was reaching for the door when something stopped him.

“Hey, you can stay, you know.”

His heart just about leapt into his chest when he turned around, finding Oliver calmly sitting on his sofa, an essay in one hand and a marker in the other.

“Sorry. I wasn’t sure… You weren’t in bed when I woke up, so I thought...”

“Yeah, I had papers to grade, and I didn’t want to wake you.” He put down the paper he’d been working on.

Elio sat beside him. He wanted to reach over and lace their fingers together, but he wasn’t sure that would be appropriate. They were hardly a couple, just two people who’d slept together, but…

“It’s okay. I get it. Real life and all that.”

“Yeah, I’m a little behind in my grading. I was going to get more done last night but I was, uh..” He put a hand on Elio’s knee “I was a little distracted. But pleasantly so.”

Elio leaned over, putting their faces within kissing distance. “You know, that’s funny. The same thing happened to me.”

He smirked, but it was quickly covered by Oliver’s lips on his, the man’s hands roaming around his chest. They parted, both breathing slightly heavier than before.

“It’s so hot that you’re wearing my favourite jersey.”

“It’s really comfortable. And it smells like you. But if you want it back, I can probably find my own shirt somewhere…”

“I’ll tell you what.” He leaned in close, pressing a kiss to the shell of Elio’s ear. “I’ll let you keep it if I get to see you wearing it again. How does that sound?”

“Sounds like a deal. But you’re probably gonna want to show me a game some time, because I have no clue who this person is or what sport they play.”

“How the fuck am I supposed to focus on a game when you’re right here in front of me?”

“Point taken.”

They kissed lazily again, their hands roaming around each other’s bodies. The kisses last night had been frantic and wanting, but now they could just relish in each other’s company for a few hours. It was a nice change of pace.

Oliver went back to grading papers as Elio pulled out his phone to check his Twitter feed. It was painfully domestic for two people who’d just met, but it was comfortable, intimate almost.

“You wanna get food?” Oliver asked finally, putting down the paper he’d just finished grading.

“Where were you thinking?”

“I won’t lie, I’ve been fucking craving IHOP all week.”

Elio laughed. “Really? IHOP? That’s so… random.”

“Don’t knock it ‘til you try it, their pancakes are to die for. Can’t tell you how many times I’ve ended up there at 1 AM after a long night of drinking.”

“And now you want to eat your 1 AM drunk food at 11:30 in the morning?”

“Hey, it’s good, alright? And also there isn’t anything to eat here, so it’s either IHOP or nothing.”

Elio groaned. “Alright, IHOP it is, then.”

 

•••

 

The IHOP that Oliver took him to wasn’t exactly a looker, almost imperceptibly nestled into a strange little corner next to a comic shop. The inside was a surprisingly clean and comfortable restaurant, mostly empty at this hour.

They got a booth in the back, opting to sit both on the same side, leaving barely any space between them.

Oliver wrapped an arm around Elio’s waist and casually flipped through his menu with his free hand. “What are you thinking? It’s on me.”

Elio leaned over to read from Oliver’s menu, resting his head on his shoulder. “They have crepes?”

“Yeah. Not sure how well they’ll compare to your fancy European ones, but they’re pretty good.” He flipped the page, showing the list of crepes to Elio. “I’m probably gonna get the strawberries and cream pancakes. You’re welcome to have some if you want.”

Elio pressed a kiss to Oliver’s cheek. “Thank you. I appreciate that.”

Before long, their server came over and took their orders. By the time she’d left, Oliver started to stroke Elio’s hair.

They didn’t talk much, just sat there enjoying each other’s company, still unable to keep their hands to themselves.

Elio didn’t normally think himself the type of person to fall so hard and so fast for someone he’d just met, but there was something about Oliver that just clicked with him. He was considerate, one _hell_ of a giver in bed, and just snarky enough to keep conversation interesting. Elio didn’t consider himself to have a type, but somehow Oliver managed to tick all the boxes.

The food came and went quickly, along with a pleasant conversation and Elio occasionally reaching over to steal Oliver’s pancakes and bacon. When they finished, Oliver paid the bill in cash and grabbed Elio’s hand before leading him out of the restaurant.

It was a rather nice day, just early enough in the fall that the leaves were changing colour, but a far cry from the dreariness that came around November. A few leaves, which had already fallen, were drifting about in the breeze aimlessly, while the rest clung hard to the branches.

They walked hand-in-hand through the city, making small talk and exchanging kisses. They finally ended up in front of the train station, and Elio felt his heart sink a little.

“I guess I should probably go back home. I have, like, projects to work on,” he said.

“Yeah. And I’d hate to keep you from your studies.” Oliver wrapped his arms around Elio and rested his hands in the back pocket of his skinny jeans. “Can I at least have your number? In case I find your shirt. Or if you want to do this again sometime.”

“Yeah, that would be nice.” He rested his forehead on Oliver’s chest. “And I should probably return your jersey some time. You probably appreciate it more than I do.”

Oliver humoured him, gently running his fingers through the boy’s hair. He stopped holding Elio, insteading reaching for his phone in his front pocket, unlocking it, and handing it to him. “Well, go on.”

Elio forgot himself for a moment, fumbling to get his grip on the cell phone, before managing to put his name and number into Oliver’s contacts.

“Oh. Perlman. Is that Jewish?”

“Yeah. It is. I am. Sort of. Not too many synagogues in rural Italy, yanno?”

“Makes sense. I was raised Reform, so I was just wondering.”

There was another minute of silence before Elio looked over at the door to the train station. “I should go.”

“Yeah, you probably should.”

Elio stood on his tip toes and gave Oliver a peck on the cheek. “I’ll text you on the train. And once I get home.”

“Sounds perfect.”

Elio took a deep breath and turned away. It shouldn’t have been so difficult, leaving someone he’d just met. But he really did have to get home, and Oliver had work to do.

He passed through the turnstiles and arrived at the platform. It was pretty quiet, only a few other people populated the platform.

As Elio leaned against one of the pillars, waiting for the next inbound train, he felt his phone buzz.

_Unknown Number: It’s a Bruins jersey btw_

_Unknown Number: They play hockey._

Elio couldn’t help but laugh at that.

_Elio Perlman: idgaf i’m from europe. Hmu when u have some football swag._

_Oliver: I have a Patriots shirt_

_Elio Perlman: u knew what i fuckin meant_

**Author's Note:**

> I used google translate for Elio's Italian in the bar. I know it's not perfect, but I couldn't find any native speakers to help me out. I meant for it to translate to "I want you to bring me home and kiss me until I can’t breathe", but it _could_ say pretty much anything. If any of you lovely people out there know Italian and feel like helping me out, I'd appreciate a more accurate translation.
> 
> I have a [tumblr](https://binary-suunset.tumblr.com/) that's mainly populated with Star Wars and Fantastic Beasts, but if you wanna talk about Call Me By Your Name, I have a LOT of feelings.
> 
> I also do [commissions](https://binary-suunset.tumblr.com/post/160970900544/hey-everyone-now-that-i-am-officially-no-longer).


End file.
